The present invention relates generally to modular integrated rail assemblies for combat weapons. More specifically the present invention relates to a sling swivel that is removably securable to the modular rail assembly wherein the swivel includes an integrated flathead screwdriver for installation and removal of flathead fasteners and screws on the modular integrated rail assembly.
As the field of combat and commercial weaponry expands, numerous add-on enhancements have become available for attachment to standard firearms, thereby significantly upgrading the capability of the firearm. Of particular interest in the area of combat weapons is the well-known M16/M4 weapon system (M16 and M4 are trademarks of Colt Defense, Inc.). The M16 has been in service for a number of years and will continue to be a popular rifle both in U.S. and foreign militaries for the foreseeable future. Generally, the M16/M4 weapon 2 includes a lower receiver 4, upper receiver 6, butt stock 8, and barrel 10. (See FIG. 1)
The newer models of the M16/M4 weapons further include a mil-std 1913 dovetail rail 12 extending along the top of the upper receiver. This integrated receiver rail provides a convenient mounting point for many types of enhancement devices such as scopes and other sighting devices. However, space on the upper receiver rail is limited, and many military personnel often have multiple sighting devices that are each tailored to perform in different combat situations. In addition, there are a variety of lighting devices, handgrips, etc. that could also be attached to the weapon for enhanced use of the weapon. The difficulty is that there is simply not enough space on the integrated rail provided on the upper receiver to accommodate all of the desired accessories. Accordingly, the increasing development and refinement of laser sights, infrared lighting, visible lighting, night vision, and specialized scopes and magnifiers, and other accessories continues to drive the need for versatile and reliable integration systems that include additional mil-std 1913 dovetail rails positioned above or around the barrel of the weapon that can support this important equipment and yet stand the test of rugged military use and abuse.
Responding to this need, the applicant has developed a modular integrated rail system (A.R.M.S.® S.I.R.® system), which has been well received by the military and has become popular with several branches of the military (See FIG. 2). The A.R.M.S. S.I.R. system is fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,822, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These modular integrated rail systems for combat weapons generally include an upper hand guard 14, a clamp 16 for securing the upper hand guard 14 to the weapon 2, a lower firearm accessory 18 (in most cases this is a lower hand guard), various optional rail segments, and in many cases, a sling swivel 20 for attaching a shoulder sling to carry the weapon 10.
The upper hand guard 14 is the main structural element of the system. The upper hand guard is 14 generally semi-cylindrical in shape and has a forward end and a rearward end and a mil-std 1913 dovetail rail extending longitudinally between the forward end and the rearward end. The semi-cylindrical upper hand guard 14 further includes symmetrically opposing side walls that extend outwardly and downwardly from the dovetail rail and terminate in symmetrically opposing longitudinally extending mounting channels. The mounting channels are used to mount various accessories, such as a lower hand guard or a grenade launcher, to the upper hand guard.
A clamp 16 is provided at the rearward end of the upper hand guard 14 to removably secure the upper hand guard 14 to the firearm 2. In the original S.I.R. system as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,822, the clamp is an elongated clamping rail that secures the upper hand guard to the dovetail rail on the top of the upper receiver of the weapon. In the newer S.I.R. systems, the clamp 16 is a U-shaped yoke that secures the upper hand guard 14 to the barrel nut as is depicted in FIG. 2. In both systems, a plurality of flathead slotted fasteners in the form of screws or locking pins extend through aligned openings in flanges of the upper hand guard and the clamp to draw the clamp and upper hand guard together.
There are also a plurality of other removable and non-removable flathead slotted fasteners that secure the lower hand guard to the upper hand guard, and that secure optional dovetail rail segments to the upper and lower hand guards.
As is well known in this area, field modification of weapons is critical in combat situations. For example, it may be desired to swap the lower hand guard for a grenade launcher, which can be attached to the upper hand guard, or to add an optional rail segment for securing an added accessory. The lower hand guard, as well as other accessories, can be easily removed by rotating the flat-head slotted fasteners. It is noted here that all of the slotted fasteners of the S.I.R. systems as described above use a common-sized flat head slotted fastener for securing all components. Field modification for this system requires only a slotted screwdriver, or if tools are not available, the slotted fasteners are conveniently sized to receive the edge of a US quarter. While in most cases, tools, such as a slotted screwdriver, are accessible to the soldier, it would be more advantageous to have the required tool travel with the rail system.
There is therefore a need for a tool that is incorporated into a component part of an S.I.R. system that is easily accessible for use in connection with removing or installing slotted flat head fasteners on the S.I.R. system. Further, there is a need for providing an accessible screwdriver in an integrated fashion with an S.I.R. system thereby facilitating the installation or removal of slotted fasteners thereby allowing for easy mounting, removal and interchangeability of component parts and accessories.